Frogger: Helmet Chaos Script
Scene 1: Prologue Narrator : Our story begins, as most stories do, once upon a time, in a swamp, where live a frog named Frogger and a toad named Toady. there Lumpy ': Hey, taht's Lumpy! '''Frogger ': Good morning, Lumpy! '''Lumpy : Ha-ha! Mornin', Frogger! Glad you could make it! It's gonna be a great day for fishin'! Frogger : Hey, what's that thing up there on the top of that tree? Lumpy ''': Well, I'll be! That's a Moonfruit! Must be the last of the season, huh? Those things bloom for only a few hours a day, but they have the sweetest fruit on the inside! Oh, too bad it's so high up! I'd be able to make up a big batch of Moonfruit Surprise with just one of 'em! '''Frogger : Wow, really? Then leave it to me, Lumpy! I'll be up and down that tree in no time! Lumpy ': All right, then. I'll be waitin'! (Frogger went to find Moonfruit in the tree. Lumpy is eating a sandwich. But Crocodite appears and wears the helmet on his head. Crocodite went to steal the sandwich to Lumpy. Lumpy was controlled by the Hulk. Then Frogger came back from finding the fruit.) '''Frogger ': Lumpy! I got it...! Lumpy? Huh, where'd he go? Hmm... These look like his footprints. Why did he leave all of a sudden? I better find him and see what's up... Scene 2: Where's Lumpy? 'Frogger ': Hi, Emmy! Did you see Lumpy go by here? '''Emmy : Yeah, he passed by not too long ago. It seemed like he was in a rush to get somewhere. I asked him if he wanted some cookies my mom baked, but he just kept going. Frogger ''': What? That's not like Lumpy to pass up food. Something must be wrong. '''Emmy : Oh, and he was wearing this big metal thing on his head. Frogger ': Big metal thing? You mean like a buckey? Why would he be weaing a bucket on his head? This is getting weird. Scene 3: Dr. Wani Resident 'Ronin : Dr. Wani, the mini-crocs are placing the mind-control helmets on the local residents as we speak! It should only be a matter of hours! Dr. Wani : Perfect... You don't have to yell, though. I'm right here. Ronin : What?! You're gonna let me steer?!? Dr. Wani : Grrrr. Scene 4 : Swamp Quest Frogger : Some blocks can be pushed and pulled with my tongue. Frogger : These blocks can only be pushed, but I can push them into the water. Frogger : Notice the wear markx on the ground. Hmm... Frogger : I'll recover life every time I pick up a fruit. Scene 5A : The Road Tax Guard : You there! Halt! You must pay the Road Tax to continue on this road. Frogger : Okay. But did you see a round toad with something on his head come this way? Guard : Why? Do you know him? If you not where his Lumpy Guard : Nope, haven't seen him. Now pay up, or I'll knoch you one good! If you where his Lumpy Guard : Well, he didn't pay the tax, so now you must pay double for the both of you! C'mon, Frog Boy. Pay up, or I'll whack you one! If you not pay Guard : Your loss. So long, ´pal. If you pay Guard : Oh yeah, your friend also dropped his Health Container as he walked by. You should keep it as payment. And maybe you should get your friend some treatment. He was acting funny and talking to himself. Frogger : Thanks for the info. I'm gonna go try to help him right now. Guard ''':You're free to go, Or, if you pay a little more, I'll let you play with my weasel. It's very special indeed! Whaddya say? If you not pay '''Guard : Your loss. So long, ´pal. If you pay Guard : Right this way, then. C'mon. I haven't got all day. There's taxes to collect! Frogger ': This switch seems to open the gate. Hmm... Maybe that weasel can help. Scene 6A : The Lagoon Frog '''Frogger ': YUCK! That's a rotten fruit. If I eat it, Ill get sick and lose some health. It's best to just go around it. 'Rabbit #1 ': Is... Is... the coast clear? Bad gators chase me so I hide. Oh, but it's safe in Firefly Swamp now? Okay, I'll go there and wait for my friend. Thanks! Here's a Healt Container for being my hero. Scene 5B : Catch the Butterflies! 'Hippo #1 ': Wanna play with us? If you can beat us, we'll show you our secret passage. 'Hippo #2 ': It's simple; just catch more butterflies than us before time runs out. 'Hippo #1 ': What do we do with all theme butterflies? (Hippo as Burping) That's none of your business. 'Hippo #2 ': Well, what do you say? Are you game, sport? If frogger was catching butterflies 'Hippo #1 ': Wow... You're pretty good... Where do you keep all them butterflies with such a tiny tummy? 'Hippo #2 ': As promised, we'll let you use our secret passage. Right this way... If frogger wasn't catching butterflies 'Hippo #2 ': Sorry, but we can't show losers our secret passage. Better luck next time. Scene 6B: Rescuing Kittens! '''???: Hey! Get away from there, you hooligans! Stop playing with those firecrackers near my house! Dr. Finnius : Hooligan: A ruffian, such as a soccer or football fan, or a crocodile who throws firecrackers at innocent cat's homes. ??? : Aah! Fire! Help Somebody please save me babies! Frogger ': Huh? Ah-hah! Don't worry, ma'am. Just toss your babies down and I'll bounce them into that kitty pool in your yard! '??? ': Oh thank you! Here they come! '??? ': Bless you, my little green hero! Thanks to you we're all safe and sound. '''Frogger ': By the way, I'm looking for a big toad that might have come by here. He's kinda round with a yellow shirt and red suspenders, and I think he was wearing something on his head. Have you seen him? '''Miss Cat : Now that you mention it, just before those darn troublemakers came by I saw a large fellow walking past the house. I'm pretty sure he was weagin a helmet of some sort. Frogger : So Lumpy WAS here! Thank you, ma'am. I have to go catch him! Miss Cat ': Good luck and thanks again! Scene 7: The Helmet Strong '''Frogger ': Hey, Lumpy! Wait up! 'Lumpy ': Must... obey... Dr. Wani... 'Frogger ': HEY! '''Lumpy : Eeeee! Frogger ': Lumpy? Are you okay? '''Lumpy ': What the...? Owww, my head! Where am I? What's going on...? '''Frogger : That's what I'm trying to figure out! I went to get the Moonfruit, and you up and walked away. I've been chasing you for hours! Where were you going, and what's with this weird helmet? Lumpy ': Weird helmet? You mean I was wearing this thing? '''Frogger ': Yeah. You don't remember? '''Lumpy : Now, the last thing I remember was waiting for you to get the Moonfruit. By the way, did you get it? Frogger ': Yeah, I did...! Oh, but I left it back at the swamp. '''Lumpy ': Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's grab it head home, and turn that fruit into a tasty batch of Moonfruit Surprise! 'Frogger ': But what about the helmet? 'Lumpy ': Don't worry. It's broken now, so it shouldn't do any more harm. '''Frogger : Okay, if you say so. It sure would make a nice flowerpot though.... Scene 8A - The Thieves Frogger ''': Are you sure it's this way? This are doesn't look familiar '''Lumpy : No, no, we're going the right way. We just need to get through this orchard before we reach the swamp. Oooh, I wonder what fruits are in season right now... Narrator ': They enter the orchard. Unbeknownst to them, the only fruits in season are stealthy thieves. '''Lumpy ': Mmm-mmm... Stealthy thieves. 'Frogger ': That's a force hop fruit. I should avoid those. They have been known to make frogs hp uncontrollaby for a few seconds... How embarrassing. Scene 9A - The Helmet Machine 'Frogger ': What do I do? That thing seems invincible. Maybe if I avoid it long enough, it will run out of gas. I think I can outlast this pile of scrap metal. 'Frogger ': I knew it! That thing was a piece of jumk. Scene 10A - The Stonger of Helmet 'Frogger ': Whew, I'm glad that's over. 'Berry ': Is he gone? 'Frogger ': AAAAAA 'Berry ': Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you! I thought that guy would never give up. My name's Berry and this is my sister. Blue. 'Blue ': Hello! '''Berry : We're part of a traveling caravan that just arrived here. But all of our members have gone missing. Earlier today I went to get lunch, and when I returned the camp was empty. Frogger : Everyone wandered off, huh? I'll bet those helmets have something to do with it. When did this happen? Berry ': Maybe a couple of hours ago, right after we stopped near the Hooiedoo Jungle. '''Frogger ': Maybe I can find out mor about the helmtes over there. Let's go check it out, Lumpy... Lumpy? '''Lumpy : Huh? Oh, sorry little buddy. I was just thinking... That Moonfruit you found won't last through the night. I should head home and start making that Moonfruit Surprise. Frogger ': All right. I'll be looking foward to it when I get home. '''Berry ': Oh, and even though we're missing most of our members right now, here are some passes to our caravan. Please check it out when you get a chance. 'Frogger ': Thanks, Berry! Good luck in finding your friends. Bye, guys! I'll see you later! 'Berry ': Bye, Frogger! 'Blue ': Goodbye! Scene 8B - Lumpy to the Rescue '''Narrator : And so, our two heroes plodded on, unaware of the danger that awaited them. Frogger : Did you hear that, Lumpy? There's danger that awaits us! Are you sure we're going the right way? This doesn't look familiar. Oh no! Danger! Berry ': Help! Help me! '''Frogger '''and '''Lumpy ': A huge monster just my little sister! Please, you have to save her! 'Lumpy ': Calm down, calm down. We'll help you! Now, which way did they go? 'Berry ': He ran into a giant tree over there! 'Lumpy ': Okay! You two stay here where it's safe, while I go get your sister back. Scene 9B - The Monster on the Tree 'Lumpy ': There's no time to lose! I've got to find that little frog before... 'Lumpy ': Oooh, berries! Heh, heh. Just a few wouldn't hurt... '''Lumpy : Oops. Narrator ': Press the Circle Button to inflate Lumpy. Press the Circe Button again to deflate. While inflated, Lumpy can roll around freely and can even roll over some baddies. '''Lumpy ': HEY YOU! Unhand that frog! '''Blue : Shush! I'm doing a puppet show. Don't disturb my act, Mr. Toad Man! Lumpy : Your sister is very, very worried. She's waiting right outside. Monster ''': No Matinee for toad! '''Dr. Finnius : Matinee: a performance held in the daytime, usually at a discounted price and frequented by the unemployed and juvenile delinquents. Monster : Me find play friend! Little frog stay. Big frog make into pancake! Scene 10B - Thanks for the Rescued Berry : Blue! Are you okay? Puppet #1 ''': The nice monster didn't hurt Blue. '''Puppet #2 : The nice monster was playing puppet games with Blue. Puppet #1 : Yeah, the nice monster was just lonely. We all played good together. Berry ''': I'm so relieved you're alright. But don't wander away from me again, okay? I don't know what I would have done without you guys. My name's Berry and this is my sister, Blue. '''Blue : Hello! Berry : We're part of a traveling caravan that just arrived here. But all of our members have gone missing. Earlier today I went to get lunch, and when I returned the camp was empty. We were out looking for them when that monster kidnapped Blue. Frogger : Everyone wandered off, huh? I'll bet those helmets have something to do with it. When did this happen? Berry ': Maybe a couple of hours ago, right after we stopped near the Hooiedoo Jungle. '''Frogger ': Maybe I can find out mor about the helmtes over there. Let's go check it out, Lumpy... Lumpy? '''Lumpy : Ohhh. You go on ahead, little buddy. I'm not feeling too well right now. I think I ate too many berries. I'm gonna rest here for a while and... oohh... digest. Berry ''': Don't worry. I'll stay here with him until he's feeling better. Oh, and even though we're missing most of our members right now, here are some passes to our caravan. Please check it out when you get a chance. '''Frogger : Thanks, Berry! Good luck in finding your friends. Feel better soon, Lumpy! Scene 11: Dr. Wani's Operation Dr. Wani : Get between my toes, Ronin. Ronin : That's waht I've been wanting to talk to you about, Dr. Wani. It seems that a frog from Firefly Swamp has been snooping around and destroying your helmets. Dr. Wani : Well you better make sure this frog doesn't hinder our operations. Dr. Finnius : Hinder: to hold back or upset progress; the specialty of a young boy frog against evildoers' nefarious plans. Frogger : Nefarious: wicked or evil, like these nasty crocs. Dr. Finnius : Hey! I'm the one doing the definitions here. Dr. Wani : Will you shut up?! We're trying to explain about the factory where the mind-control helmets come from and the mineral called Crocodite that we mine to power the helmets! Do you mind? Gr... Let's just go to the next scene. Scene 12a: Lagoon Rabbit : Ahhhhh! Oh. P-pardon me; I thought you were one of those evil crocs! What? My friends are safe in Firefly Swamp? Oh, goody-goody! I'll hop right over there! Thank you, brave frog! Please accept this Health Container as a token of my gratitude. Scene 12b: Gengibre House Announcer: The door to the left is closed. Find a way to open it! Announcer: Press the Square Button to use Frogger's tounge to pick up special items. Press the Square Button again to release the item. Also, while Frogger is holding onto an item, he won't be able to long jump. Frogger ''': Hmm... These for holes sure look suspicious. '''Announcer : The Door Opened! Announcer : You are locket in here. Find a way out! Scene 12c: Great Chef Crouton Eater Great Chef Crouton : Ha ha ha ha! What have we here? Un grenouille! Ah, my lunch will be bolstered by some frogs' legs! Ha ha ha ha! Here, little froggy! Ze Great Chef Crouton has a surprise por vous! Frogger : Glup! Frogger Way Frogger : This guy looks like he's gonna explode! I gotta get outta here before thins get REALLY messy! Lumpy : Munch! Hey! This way, little buddy! Frogger : Lumpy?! Scene 13a: Run for the Run (Frogger runs away for the logs. Giant fish appears and eat Frogger.) Scene 13b: Inside the Fish (Frogger finds go the Rabbits) Scene 13c: Chief Bonzo Rule (The giant fish comes out of the vent a Frogger very far, and Find Chief Bonzo to lunch, splashing.) Frogger : Uh, sorry. Didn't mean to ruin your dinner. I, uh, was having some fish problems. Chief Bonzo : Who dares disturb the might chief Bonzo and his majestic headdress, Henry? Frogger : It's not that majes-- Wait a minute... This guy's headdress looks like one of those helmets. Chief Bonzo : All hail Henry and the great Dr. Wani. That goes for you too, frog boy! Frogger : I've got to knock that headdress off. Maybe then he'll listen to what I have say. (Frogger and Chief Bonzo Fight. Chief Bonzo Fall. Frogger quites helmet Henry.) Chief Bonzo : What... what happened? Where am I? My headdress! Oh! Henry! No! Who did this to you? Frogger : Chief, I had to knock off your headdress... Chief Bonzo : You killed Henry? Frogger : He -- I mean, it -- was controlling your mind. I had to get it off your head. Are you okay now? Chief Bonzo : Yes, I'm okay, but what happened? Who put all this metal in my headdress? Henry doesn't like metal! It chafes his feathers. Frogger : I'm trying to find out where all these helmets are coming from. Do you know anything about them? Chief Bonzo : It's that big bully Dr. Wani's fault. He slapped that evil Henry impostor on me and forced me to create a monster in his factory to guard the map that shows where his hideout is. Frogger : Okay. I thing I got all that. Can you tell me where the factory is? Chief Bonzo : No. Henry could. But YOU KILLED HIM... I but you might wanna follow that path outside, though. Frogger : Thanks for the Information, Chief. I'll head over and check it out. Scene 14a: Helmet Factory Dr. Wani ''': I see you've found my helmet factory. Please wipe your dirty muddy frog feet before proceeding. If possible try not to have a messy death. Some of us work here. Muahaha! The Management, Dr. Wani. '''Frogger : Hmm... There's no way I can get up there from here. I better look for another way. Narrator ''': You found the secret exit! Scene 14a: Crocodite Mine '''Narrator : And so, Frogger approaches the mine. You know, this mine is where they get the Crocodite that powers those evil helmets, right? Berry ''': Frogger! There you are. The Hooiedoo chief told me that you were headed towards the factory. Are you okay? '''Frogger : I'm fine, but... I'm trying to get to that ledge way up there. Berry : You can't jump that high. I can make it up there, though, because I can stick to walls. Frogger : You... you can stick to walls?! Neat! Berry : That's right! It runs in my family. Now you sit tight, and Ill go find a way to shut down this mine. That voice said something about a mineral in here that powers thse helmets. Frogger : Yeah, I heard. Crocodite Mine (as Berry) Narrator : See those smooth blue tiles? I can stick to those. Just press the Up Button towards the wall to star climbing. Press the Triangule Button any time to let go. While climbing, I can long jump across a small gap with the X Button. I can only long jump upwards, though. Berry : Watch out! If I get hit while on a wall, I'll lose my grip and fall. Shop Keeper : What are you looking at? Well, I'll be... a CUSTOMER! Business has been very slow since those crocs took over. Righty, then... What will it be? How about a Beanie for... 300 COINS. Pay Shop Keeper : Thank you. Enjoy your Beanie! No Pay Shop Keeper ''': Looks like it's going to be another slow day. Boss '''Berry : This is it? This doesn't look too bad. Wani Warrior : I will defend Dr. Wani's machine at all cost. Let's Party! Blasted frogs! Dr. Wani : Blasted frogs! In the sporting spirit, I, Dr. Wani, shall give you a hint. Listen closely. First, you must stand on all 4 wall switches and press them all the way down. This will activate the tiles on the front wall. Next, quickly flip over all of the black tiles by climbing over them. When all of the tiles are white, the machine will short-circuit! It's a, how do you say, minor design flaw. Oh, yes. One more thing: If you can destroy it in under 3 minustes, you'll be granted access to a different path. Good lucky! You'll need it! Bwahahaha! Yours truly, Dr. Wani. P.S. Watch out for my guard. Frogger ''': You did it, Berry! You stopped the machine. Scene 14a: Crocodite Mine as destroyed '''Ronin : Um, Dr. Wani, sir. I regret to inform you that this little frog character has destroyed the helmet factory AND the Crocodite mine. We've lost our ability to use the helmets to take over the world! Dr. Wani : WHAT??? How dare you fail me like this, Ronin. You will defeat this frog personally, or I'll kick you off my cheerleading squad! Understood? Ronin : WHAT??? Dr. Wani : Grrrrr. Get out of here. NOW!! Ronin : But it's not my turn to milk the cow... Dr. Wani : GAH!!! Berry was shut down a Machine Narrator ''': While Berry Faces terrible peril in the mine, Frogger contemplates how to find Dr. Wani's fortress. '''Frogger : Hey look. There it is! Narrator ''': ... Which happens to be conveniently located next door. Scene 14b: Helmet Factory 2 (Frogger walks a Helmet Factory. Tentacle Monster fights Frogger. Frogger defeats Tentacle Monster.) Scene 14b: Crocodite Mine 2 (Frogger walks to the Crocodite Mine.) '''Rabbit: Hey! You're a frog. not a croc! I'm saved! Oh, rapture! Thankyouthankyouthankyou! What? You saved my 3 friends, too? Oh, you're the bestest thing ever! I'm gonna go back there so we can figure out how to reclaim our land! Here's a Healt Container for your troubles! Thanks again, brave frog! Scene 14c: Helmet Chaos is destroyed Narrator: '''Frogger exits the mine triumphantly, contemplating how to find Dr. Wani's Fortress. '''Frogger : Hey look. There it is! Narrator ''': ... Which happens to be conveniently located next door. Scene 15: Dr. Wani's Fortress '''Ronin : Ah-hah! You were trying to sabotage Dr. Wani's mind-control helmet machine, weren't you? Well, you'll have to get through me first! Frogger : Where's Dr. Wani? Ronin: I do NOT have a big fanny! Frogger : Huh? No, tell me where Dr. Wani is! Ronin : There's no WAY I'm joining the carnie biz! Frogger ': Ugh. Hair fizz proctor swannee? '''Ronin ': I'll never tell you where Dr. Wani is! You'll have to get through me and my sonic wave gun! Scene 16a: Dr. Wani Adversary (Frogger catches a Dr. Wani) '''Frogger : Hold it right there, Dr. Wani! Dr. Wani : Ah, Frogger. I must commend you for being such a worthy adversary. Dr. Finnius : Adversary: one who opposes or resists. Fancy talk for a pain in the rear. Dr. Wani : As I was saying, it's quite impressive that a scrawny pipsqueak like you made it this far. But before I... Hey, what's over there? Frogger : Huh? I don't see any... Hey! (Dr. Wani escapes with the fliying head) Dr. Wani : Whahahahahaha! You gullible little fool! I can't believe you fell for that! See you later, loser! Frogger : Oh, no you don't! You're not getting away that easily! (Frogger chase Dr. Wani. Frogger tosses the tounge.) Scene 17a : Epilogue (Frogger defeat Dr. Wani and fall.) Dr. Wani: I Shall return!! Frogger: Yeah! Dr. Wani's been beat, froggy style! (Dr. Wani flying arrives and tell a Frogger on the last thing.) Dr. Wani: Mark my words! You haven't seen the last of Dr. Wani! (Frogger back a Home and Lumpy cokking a Moonfruit Surprises. Frogger eat the Moonfruit.) Narrator: And so, Dr. Wani heads back to his fortress to plan his next attempt at global domination in time for the next sequel. Meanwhile, back in Firefly Swamp, Frogger is rewarded with a tasty bowl of Moonfruit Surprise. Frogger: Finally! Unnamed Frog : Read it again, Great-Greandpa Finnius... Read it again, please? Dr. Finnius : If you promise to be a good boy tomorrow, the story will have a different ending. (A Crocodite was steal a helmet flowers and disappear, and was flying ship flies away) Scene 16b: Dr. Wani Adversary (Frogger catches a Dr. Wani) Frogger : Hold it right there, Dr. Wani! Dr. Wani : Ah, Frogger. I must commend you for being such a worthy adversary. Dr. Finnius : Adversary: one who opposes or resists. Fancy talk for a pain in the rear. Dr. Wani : As I was saying, it's quite impressive that a scrawny pipsqueak like you made it this far. But before I... Hey, what's over there? Frogger : Huh? I don't see any... Hey! (Dr. Wani escapes with the airship.) Dr. Wani : Whahahahahaha! You gullible little fool! I can't believe you fell for that! See you later, loser! Frogger : Oh, no you don't! You're not getting away that easily! (Frogger enter the airship.) Frogger: Somewhere a door opened! (Frogger toss the tounge at the buttons.) Narrator ': The self-destruct sequence has been activated. You have four minutes to leave the ship. You may panic NOW! ''(Frogger catches Dr. Wani. Frogger tosses a the ropes and airship was collapse.) Scene 17b : Epilogue (Frogger grabbed a long and the airship fell left on a deserted island.) 'Narrator ': The airship fell to its demise, Frogger grabbed a log and washed himself ashore to safety. As for, Dr. Wani, he was left on a deserted island, to whittle away the rest of his days in shame. (Dr. Wani broke the fourth wall in the page.) '''Dr. Wani : Yeah, Yeah. Same thing every game. The Good Guys are safe and happy, and the Bad Guys lose. Well, not this time! I'll be back! But for now, I'll leave you with this: SEND IN THE WEASELS! Unnamed Frog : Read it again, Great-Grandpa Finnius... Read it again, please? Dr. Finnius : If you promise to be a good boy tomorrow, the story will have a different ending. (Finnius removes the mask and face a Dr. Wani) Dr. Wani ''': Muhahaha... '''Unnamed Frog : Uh-oh. The End Category:Scripts Category:Frogger: Helmet Chaos